Like A Doll
by berlindia
Summary: Apa aku benar-benar kekasihmu? Apa aku sebegitu mudahnya? Apa karena aku mencintaimu? Maka kau bebas mempermainkan aku? Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku? Kenapa kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh? Kau bercanda? Kau pikir semulia pada dirimu hingga memperlakukanku seperti ini?/ Park Chanyeol x Kim Jongin / ChanKai / Yaoi / Thank's to Payung Teduh


Ini bukan sequel **I know, I'm not the only one, **yang baca tuh fanfic kayanya dendam kesumat ama Chanyeol ma Kyungsoo. Tapi ada juga yang malah dendam ama saya, ampe bang Yixing jadi korban (curcol ini mah). Ya udah sekarang saya bikin Chanyeol yang menderita deh.. biar impas ahahaha (gak menyelesaikan masalah)

.

.

Pokoknya.. Selamat membaca dan semoga suka :)

.

.

.

Judul : Like A Doll

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol x Kim Jongin

Song : Payung Teduh - Malam

.

.

.

Seperti pungguk merindukan bulan. Itulah yang Chanyeol pikirkan tentang Jongin. Namja tan itu hanya bisa menatap orang yang selama ia cintai dengan tatapan sendu. Oh Sehun, namja itu pun selama ini hanya menatap namja berkebangsaan China bernama Zhang Yixing. Tidak ada yang lain, kecuali Yixing. Rasanya sedikit menggelikan ketika Yixing tidak menanggapi semua pengakuan Sehun. Begitu juga Sehun yang tidak akan pernah menanggapi perasaan Jongin padanya. Dan Chanyeol hanyalah penonton dari ketiga pemeran drama roman picisan. Atau sebenrnya ini hanya sebuah drama komedi..

"Aku heran kenapa Sehun selalu saja mengejar namja pikun itu," gumam Jongin sambil membaca komiknya dengan kesal. Tidak ada yang ia kerjakan selain mengkritik Sehun dan namja yang selama ini dikejar-kejar oleh Sehun. Yah, hanya itu yang bisa Jongin lakukan untuk terus mengatakan nama Sehun dari mulutnya. "Apa ia tidak peka sama sekali jika aku ini mencintainya?"

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa diam, bermain PSP yang ada ditangannya tanpa berkomentar sama sekali. Ingat, Chanyeol hanya berperan sebagai penonton..

"Kau cari saja namja lain untuk melupakan Sehun," ujar Chanyeol dengan tenang. Namja jangkung itu tidak menyadari tatapan tajam Jongin padanya. "Namja didunia ini sangat banyak, kalau kau kembali normal, gadis-gadis juga masih banyak yang mengantri menjadi kekasihmu," ucap Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan PSP yang ada ditangannya. Lama-lama Chanyeol muak mendengar nama Sehun yang terus Jongin katakan padanya. "Apa?" tanya Chanyeol saat menemukan Jongin memincingkan matanya padanya.

"Tidak ada namja yang sesempurna Sehun, kau tahu?" tanya Jongin dengan acuh.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol membanting PSPnya sendiri dengan kesal. Jongin yang tengah tiduran di kasurnya mendadak duduk dengan sigap menatap Chanyeol dengan terkejut. Chanyeol mengusap surainya dengan perlahan sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol mengambil PSPnya kembali dan memasukkan dengan asal ke dalam tas.

"Ke..ke..kenapa?" tanya Jongin dengan kaget. Baru kali ini ia melihat Chanyeol marah.

"Aku hanya sedang pusing," gumamnya dengan pelan. "Aku pulang dulu.." ujar Chanyeol pelan sambil mengambil tasnya. Jongin hanya mengangguk dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya sambil sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah mendung.

Atau sebenarnya, Chanyeol hanya berpura-pura menjadi penonton yang terbawa suasana?

"Aneh.." gumam Jongin pelan.

Chanyeol mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Mumpung jalanan di malam hari sangat sepi. Rasanya ia ingin menabrakan dirinya sendiri pada apa pun yang bergerak berlawanan arah dengannya. Tapi ia tak sebodoh itu untuk melakukannya. Hanya karena masalah cinta. Cih!

Tapi baru saja Chanyeol turun dari motornya. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol teringat semua perkataan Jongin tentang namja albino itu. Dengan kesal Chanyeol menendang motor itu dengan keras hingga terguling.

"ARGHT!" teriak Chanyeol dengan kesal sambil melempar helmnya. "Sehun! Sehun! Sehun! _FUCK THAT SHIT!_"umpatnya dengan kesal. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar, tidak mengindahkan sama sekali panggilan kakaknya, Park Sandara yang menatapnya dengan khawatir. Oh, semua orang memang memiliki batas kesabaran kan?

_Terang masih saja milik malam _

_Bahkan malam yang terlalu terang_

_Sanggup menjadi terik_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah seminggu dan ini rekor terlama Jongin tidak membicarakan Sehun yang katanya pangeran es paling sempurna sejagat raya. Chanyeol bisa melihat namja tan itu tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tatapan frustasi di café tempat yang selalu mereka datangi bersama. Lagi, Jongin tampak meremas surainya dengan frustasi. Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan heran melihat Jongin sebegitu memelasnya. "Mau aku bantu?" tanya Chanyeol yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Jongin.

"Mahasiswa politik tahu apa tentang tehnik industri?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Kau urusi saja pejabat-pejabat yang korupsi itu." Ujar Jongin sambil menutup laptopnya dengan kesal. Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Jongin kenapa tiba-tiba sensi macam ini.

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa pun hanya duduk disamping Jongin yang masih sibuk merapihkan bahan tugasnya dan memasukkannya bersama laptop ke dalam tas. Kini Jongin lagi-lagi mengeluarkan komiknya dari dalam tas dengan tenang. Dan mengacuhkan Chanyeol yang baru saja datang..

"Hyung, aku tiba-tiba ingat kata-katamu tentang mencari namja lain," ujar Jongin sambil menutup komiknya yang baru saja ia baca. Perkataan Jongin membuat Chayeol menatapnya dengan bingung. "Itu.. untuk melupakan Sehun."

"Aku memang pernah mengatakan itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan bingung.

"Iya, waktu kau tiba-tiba mengamuk sambil melempar PSPmu sendiri," ujar Jongin pelan. "Waktu itu kau kenapa sih, hyung?" tanya Jongin dengan heran. "Kau membuatku jantungan melihatmu seperti itu."

"Oh, aku hanya tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu yang membuatku kesal," ujar Chanyeol pelan sambil mengelus tengkuknya pelan, ditatap seperti itu oleh Jongin membuat Chanyeol dengan cepat mengambil PSPnya untuk meredakan kegugupannya. Ah ya, ia membantingnya dengan keras hingga layarnya retak. "Memangnya, ada apa dengan kata-kataku kemarin?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyalakan PSPnya.

"Mau jadi pacarku tidak?" pertanyaan Jongin membuat Chanyeol menatap namja tan disampingnya dengan mulut menganga. Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan kembali menatap namja tan yang masih menatapnya. "Aku tahu kalau hyung sebenarnya menyukaiku."

"Hah?" Chanyeol tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang ia perlihatkan pada Jongin saat ini. "Maksudmu apa?"

"Hyung, kalau suka itu bilang, jangan diam saja," ujar Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol gelalapan sendiri mendengarnya. "Hyung, mau tidak?" tanya Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol seketika memalingkan wajahnya pada Jongin. Chanyeol merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikap Jongin sekarang. Apa-apaan maksud namja disampingnya ini.

"Kau serius?" tanya Chanyeol dengan heran sambil kembali menatap namja tan disampingnya. Jongin menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau tidak demam kan?" kini Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan yakin. "Kalau aku bilang aku mau jadi kekasihmu, bagaimana?"

"Ya sudah, berarti sekarang, kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih," ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum senang. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertegun. "Hei hyung! wajahmu memerah!" ujar Jongin sambil tertawa. "Kau senang kan?"

"Serius, Jongin!" seru Chanyeol sambil mencekram bahu Jongin dengan keras.

"Aku serius!" ujar Jongin sambil menangkupkan wajah Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku kurang serius apa lagi?" tanya Jongin yang membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Jongin mencium sudut bibir Chanyeol dengan pelan. "Puas?"

Lambat laun Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya. "Mimpi apa aku semalam?" gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan keanehan Jongin terjawab sudah sekarang. Entah maksud Jongin apa, memanas-manasi Sehun kah? Atau hanya ingin mencari pelampiasan kah? Tapi yang pasti kini Jongin bersikap terlalu manis padanya. Bukan manja tapi terlihat sangat perhatian. Jongin sebenarnya termasuk namja yang egois tapi entah kenapa menjadi sangat perhatian akhir-akhir ini.

"Hyung, mau makan apa?" tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan senyum **miris**. "Kau sakit hyung?

"Tidak," gumam Chanyeol pelan. **Miris**, pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku masih kenyang," ujar Chanyeol pelan sambil menatap pasangan di meja lain. "Kau hari ini masih ada kelas?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. Biasanya Jongin langsung pulang bukan mengajaknya makan siang.

"Hm.. tidak, aku hanya ingin menemanimu," ujarnya sambil menatap kesekeliling kantin. Di satu titik itu, Chanyeol bisa melihat air muka Jongin berubah lebih menggelap. "Kau harus makan, hyung." Gumamnya dengan tangan terkepal. Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Tidak terlalu memusingkan Jongin yang langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa bertanya lagi. Ingin makan apa?

Kau tahu kenapa Jongin seperti ini? Di sana, terpaut tiga bangku didepannya terdapat pasangan yang baru saja jadian. Satu hari lebih lama dibandingkan hubungannya dengan Jongin. Chanyeol tanpa sadar tersenyum kecil melihat Sehun dan Yixing. Iya, siapa lagi kalau bukan pasangan itu yang membuat Jongin berubah emosional. Chanyeol bisa melihat Sehun yang sesekali mengganggu Yixing yang sibuk dengan notebooknya dengan menyuapkan makanan pada mulut Yixing.

"Romantis ya?" gumam Chanyeol sambil menatap raut wajah Jongin. Namja itu menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung. "Itu.. Sehun dan Yixing," jelas, Chanyeol sengaja membuat Jongin menatapnya dengan sebelah alis bergetar. Sedang menahan marah sepertinya. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Jongin mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa," gumam Jongin pelan sambil menyuap makanannya sendiri. "Maaf aku membelikanmu ayam juga," ucap Jongin saat melihat Chanyeol menatap makanan dihadapannya dengan tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak suka?"

"Aku suka dengan semua hal yang kau pilihkan untukku."

Sayang, Chanyeol tidak terlalu memeperhatikan raut wajah Jongin saat itu. Karena namja tan itu menatap Chanyeol dengan tertegun. Kalimat sesederhana itu nyatanya membuat Jongin meraba dadanya sendiri. Hei, ada yang bersedir lirih disana, dilubuk hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin mungkin tidak terlalu tahu jika Chanyeol sebenarnya lumayan dekat dengan Yixing. Mereka berdua sama-sama berada di satu klub yang sama. Musik. Dan kekasih Yixing maupun Chanyeol juga berada dalam satu klub yang sama. Dance.

"Dulu, setahuku kau juga masuk klub ini," ujar Chanyeol yang diberi anggukan singkat oleh Yixing. "Kenapa keluar?"

"Tubuhku tidak terlalu menerimanya," ujar Yixing pelan sambil menatap anak klub tari yang tengah latihan. "Tapi Sehun kadang mengajakku untuk menari bersama," gumam Yixing yang membuat Chanyeol bersiul pelan. "Kenapa?"

"Romantis ya?" goda Chanyeol yang membuat Yixing tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku pikir kau lebih romantis," ujar Yixing pelan bermaksud untuk meladeni godaan Chanyeol. "Membuat lagu cinta untuk sang kekasih, wow~" seru Yixing yang membuat Chanyeol gelalapan sendiri. "Semua orang di klub tahu, ada anggotanya yang sedang jatuh cinta." Chanyeol sontak tertawa mendengarnya,

"Kelihatan ya?" Yixing menganggukan kepalanya dengan mantap.

"Dia sudah mendengar lagumu belum?" tanya Yixing dengan semangat. Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Kenapa?" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali menatap Jongin yang ternyata tengah menatap Sehun. Dan ternyata Sehun sedang menatap Yixing yang tengah menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menyemangati namja jangkung disampingnya. "Kau harus beri tahu dia." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan membuat Yixing menatap kekasihnya kembali.

Chanyeol bisa melihat Yixing tampak kaget ditatap sebegitu tajamnya oleh Sehun. Dan yang dilakukan Yixing malah memamerkan deretan giginya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengah dengan bersamaa. Tanda peace. Sontak Chanyeol tertawa melihat seniornya ini.

Tawanya seketika berhenti ketika Jongin tampak menatap Sehun dan Yixing secara bergantian. Tatapan penuh amarah dan kesal. Itu cemburu namanya. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Tsk, nyatanya ia memang hanya seorang penonton. Ah, bukan sekarang mungkin ia menjadi pemeran pembantu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kadang dibandingkan menjadi pemain atau penonton. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menjadi seorang sutradara yang mengatur jalan cerita film yang ia buat sendiri. Dan ternyata ia mendapatkan tontonan yang membuatnya memecahkan cermin toilet dengan kepalan tangannya sendiri. Karena ia baru saja melihat Jongin yang sebegitu pasarah di cumbu oleh namja albino bernama lengkap Oh Sehun. Kenapa ia harus terjebak di dalam drama komedi yang tragis untuk dirinya sendiri?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol baru saja akan memakan makan siangnya saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Ah, ini Jongin. Chanyeol tahu persis parfume yang biasa digunakan Jongin. Sebuah kecupan kecil Jongin berikan di pipi kanan Chanyeol.

"Bukannya kau ada latihan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan heran.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu saja," ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum kecil. Dan Chanyeol pun ikut tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Sebelum tangannya menguapkan sepotong daging ayam untuk Jongin. Tentu Jongin menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Hyung aku.." perkataan Jongin terhenti saat melihat pemandangan yang sendari tadi juga diamati oleh Chanyeol.

Itu Sehun yang dengan tidak tahu malunya, menarik dagu Yixing dan mencium telak bibir namja China itu di kantin kampus. Mungkin itu pemandangan yang lumrah tapi tidak untuk Jongin. Namja tan itu tampak mengepalkan tangannya. Dan kini Chanyeol lebih tertarik melihat raut wajah Jongin yang mengeras sambil menopang dagunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Jongin.

Namja tan itu tampak terkejut, tapi keterkejutannya bertambah saat menemukan perban yang mengelilingi tangan kanan Chanyeol. "Ini kenapa?" tanya Jongin dengan tatapan khawatir. Tapi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, ia hanya enggan untuk menjawab dan Jongin tahu itu. "Tsk, ya sudahlah, aku latihan dulu ya hyung." Ujar Jongin sambil mengecup kilat sudut bibir Chanyeol.

Terkadang Chanyeol merasa, kenapa kehidupan percintaannya harus seperti ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebenarnya aku tahu aku bukan namja yang benar-benar Sehun cintai," ujar Yixing tiba-tiba sambil memetik gitarnya dengan pelan. Chanyeol yang memang sedang menyeting gitarnya pun kini lebih memilih mendengar perkataan Yixing. "Dia mungkin hanya terobsesi karena aku tidak pernah menatapnya dengan tertarik," gumamnya pelan sambil menatap Chanyeol yang hanya menatapnya dalam diam. "Dan saat aku menerimanya dan aku masuk ke dalam permainannya, aku menyesal."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku kini malah mencintainya," ujar Yixing sambil mengusap surainya dengan pelan. "Aku mencintainya saat ia membohongiku," Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengelus bahu seniornya itu dengan pelan. "Ironis ya?" dan Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan. Ya, ironis..

"Tapi hyung, aku rasa Sehun benar-benar menyukaimu," ujar Chanyeol yang malah membuat Yixing tersenyum tipis. "Dia tidak pernah mengacuhkanmu kan hyung?"

"Tapi dia mulai bosan denganku," ujar Yixing sambil menyampirkan gitarnya. "Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, kau juga tahu kan?" tanya Yixing sambil menepuk dada Chanyeol. "Apa yang mereka lakukan dibelakang kita?" Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Tanpa sadar ia meringis dengan pelan. "Dan kau memilih untuk diam?"

"Kau juga memilih untuk diam kan, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Yixing tersentak kaget. Tapi Yixing tampak memainkan senar gitarnya yang tersampir dikakinya dengan pelan. "Aku bahagia jika dia bahagia," bisik Chanyeol dengan pelan. "Bukankah yang dinamakan cinta itu ketika kebahagiaan orang lain menjadi penting bagi kebahagiaan kita?" tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol malah tertawa mendengar perkataannya sendiri.

"Munafik," bisik Yixing sambil tertawa. "Kau tahu? itu sedikit munafik untukku," ujar Yixing sambil menghela nafas dengan pelan. "Karena aku manusia biasa yang egois."

Chanyeol menanggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan, ia pun setuju dengan seniornya. "Aku hanya berpikir realistis," ujar Chanyeol yang membuat Yixing mengerenyitkan dahinya, menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung. "Kalau Jongin tidak mau bersamaku—" gumam Chanyeol dengan jeda yang cukup panjang. "—aku bisa apa?"

"Pertahankan dia dengan sekuat tenaga sebelum direbut oleh orang lain," ujar Yixing sambil menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan. Seolah itu nasehat untuk dirinya sendiri. "Selagi masih ada waktu, kenapa kita tidak sama-sama berjuang?" tanya Yixing sambil tersenyum lebar. "Misalnya kau berikan dia lagu yang kau ciptakan sendiri."

"Hm?"

"Aku yakin dia akan luluh mendengarnya."

_Dan matahari masih sedih_

_Bersandar di belakang_

_Mungkin ia belum lelah menanti_

_Kedatangan cinta_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol mengikuti saran Yixing. Ah ya, mungkin Jongin akan luluh jika mendengarnya. Chanyeol mengambil gitarnya dan tersenyum kecil pada Jongin yang tengah tidur tengkurap diatas kasurnya. Seperti biasa Jongin selalu mendadak autis jika berdekatan dengan komik.

Jongin menatap Chanyeol yang tengah memainkan gitarnya dengan nada lembut. Seolah lagu pengantar tidur. Melihat Chanyeol yang bermain gitar selembut itu membuat Jongin merubah posisinya menjadi menghadap punggung Chanyeol yang duduk dibawah kasurnya. Lagi, ini kesekian kalinya Chanyeol sukses membuat Jongin terpukau.

"Lagu siapa?" tanya Jongin dengan antusias. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengarnya sebelum menyelesaikan petikan gitarnya.

"Punyaku," jawab Chanyeol sambil menaruh gitarnya disamping tubuhnya. "Kau suka?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menolehkan kepalanya pada Jongin. Sontak namja tan itu menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat. "Aku membuatnya untukmu."

"Apa?" tanya Jongin dengan kaget.

"_Lullaby for you_," ujar Chanyeol pelan sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kalau kau tidak bisa tidur, kau bisa memintaku untuk memainkan lagu tadi." ujar Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin memeluknya lehernya dengan erat. Jongin yang masih dalam posisi tengkurap hanya bisa memeluk leher Chanyeol yang duduk dibawah kasurnya.

Chanyeol cukup terkejut sebenarnya. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus pergelangan tangan Jongin yang memeluknya. Yah, lagi. Sudah berulang-ulang Chanyeol membuat hati Jongin berdesir. Membuat Jongin merasa beruntung mendapatkan Chanyeol. Membuat Jongin merasa menjadi orang yang paling dicintai.

.

.

.

Tapi itu hanya sementara, seperti angin yang berhembus pelan. Berlalu begitu saja tanpa tahu kapan ia akan kembali. Chanyeol selalu ingin bertanya banyak hal pada Jongin.

_Apa aku benar-benar kekasihmu? Apa aku sebegitu mudahnya? Apa karena aku mencintaimu? Maka kau bebas mempermainkan aku? Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku? Kenapa kau membuatku seperti orang bodoh? Kau bercanda? Kau pikir semulia pada dirimu hingga memperlakukanku seperti ini? _

Yah, di UKS bukan hanya ia, namja lesung pipi ini pun melihatnya. Kedua namja itu. Sehun dan Jongin tengah melakukan adegan panas. Berciuman? Tidak, jauh dari itu. Mereka bergulat, saling menyentuh, saling mendesah dalam kegilaan yang mereka ciptakan.

"Hebat," desis namja yang ada disamping Chanyeol. "Kau tidak mengambil kekasihmu?" tanya Yixing sambil menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Chanyeol pelan sambil duduk diluar ruang UKS. Yixing hanya menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding samping pintu UKS. "Kau tidak menarik kekasihmu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum miring.

"Tidak," ujar Yixing pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kalau boleh jujur, aku sudah bosan," bisik Yixing yang membuat Chanyeol terperangah. Bukan karena perkataan Yixing tapi senyuman yang tersungging dibibir Yixing. "Dan sekarang, aku hanya ingin memberikan ucapan selamat pada keduanya," tapi kini perkataan Yixing membuat Chanyeol menatap Yixing dengan heran. "Mereka sukses membuatku seperti orang bodoh."

"Kau menyerah?"

"Bukankah aku harus menyayangi diriku sendiri?" tanya Yixing dengan senyum kecil. Kini Yixing menepuk dadanya sendiri dengan perlahan. "Disini memang sakit tapi aku harus menyelamatkannya sebelum bertambah parah," lagi, Yixing menghela nafasnya dengan pelan. "Rasa cintaku terlalu berharga untuk disakiti oleh mereka." Perkataan Yixing entah kenapa membuat Chanyeol tersadar akan satu hal.

Tapi suara pintu UKS yang terbuka menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya sendiri.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Yixing pelan saat Sehun keluar dari UKS dengan pakaian yang sangat berantakan. "_You are full of shit, honey!_" seru Yixing sambil merapihkan kemeja Sehun. "Lain kali cari tempat yang lebih layak, oke?" ujar Yixing sambil menepuk bahu Sehun pelan dan pergi begitu saja.

Sehun kini menatap Chanyeol yang hanya melayangkan senyuman kecil padanya.

"Kau tidak mengejarnya?" tanya Chanyeol yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Sehun. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah memiliki Jongin," jawab Sehun dengan simpel. Sehun tahu Jongin kekasih Chanyeol. Dan yah, Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau tidak ingin menghajarku?" tanya Sehun yang membuat Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya menghampiri Sehun.

"Tidak," ujar Chanyeol pelan. "Jongin akan marah padaku, jika aku menghajarmu habis-habisan, ya kan Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol yang tidak dijawab sama sekali oleh namja berkulit tan itu.

"Hyung, maaf.." gumam Jongin pelan. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mencintaimu."

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan berujar. "Sama," ujar Chanyeol pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kata siapa aku mencintaimu?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin menatapnya dengan terkejut. "Cintaku terlalu berharga, untuk kau mainkan dengan seenaknya," Chanyeol kini menatap Sehun dan Jongin bergantian. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengucapkan selamat pada kalian berdua," ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah jenakanya. "Tapi, aku tahu kalian ingin melanjutkan kegiatan kalian di tempat yang lebih layak kan?"

Baik Jongin maupun Sehun tak ada yang menjawab. Tapi dari tatapan Yixing maupun Chanyeol, mereka tahu artinya apa. Kecewa dan benci. Jongi hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol kini berjalan berlawanan arah dengan jalan yang Yixing ambil. Meninggalkan keduanya.

Chanyeol rasa. Pada akhirnya dia kembali menjadi penonton. Dulu ia pernah menjadi aktor drama romace tapi sekarang aktornya berubah menjadi Oh Sehun dan menjadi gendre drama yang berbeda. Drama erotis dan tragis. Ironis kan? Seperti yang Yixing katakan. Buat apa memepertahankan orang yang berani mempermainkan perasaan orang lain. Buat apa tenggelam pada rasa sakit karena kedunguan atas dasar cinta?

_Tes.._

"Akh~ sial.." desis Chanyeol sambil mengusap matanya dengan kasar. Ini akibatnya jika ia menahan emosi kemarahannya terlalu lama. Air mata Chanyeol pada akhirnya turun juga. Lagi pula apa salahnya jika ia menangis karena rasa sakit? Bohong jika ia tidak merasa sakit, mungkin Yixing juga tengah menangis sekarang. Ia manusia biasa dan ia pun juga bisa merasakan sakit yang sama. Sekarang ia merasa, kenapa ia harus jatuh cinta pada Jongin? Kenapa ia harus mengalami kehidupan cinta macam ini? Kenapa harus seperti ini jadinya?

_Atau ia sudah bosan _

_Menanti kedatangan apapun_

_Atau teriknya_

_Sudah tidak membangunkan kita lagi_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Huahahahahahaha**

**Flaaaaaaaat baget ya? **


End file.
